User talk:Fingernails
Thanks! Hey! Thanks, that makes it so much easier to change the Featured Character! What's going up with you, Fingey? -TheLunar :Lol! Hey, do we change it every month here? I just changed it to Alice, but Kmanwing thought Victoria would be better, and I changed it to her because of Eclipse coming out soon. So, what are you doing? -TheLunar Zeypher from BBT wants something done with something else with a three...idk, really, ask him. ♥Luna♥ X's on your for head and a donut in your hand, then the X goes bam and you drop i-it fwardineedyoutocomeontheircsoonbecausedaddy'sgettingmean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥Luna♥ this is the first time i log in here since...idk ">.<" i just got your message ♥Luna♥ Re:Drama Sorry, I prefixed it with not wanting to make it a big deal but she was being snide and I have a short temper so I snapped back. then I was called a hypocrite and that, for me, is one of the worst things I can be called. and I wasn’t being a hypocrite. I told her not to rub it in my face, messaging martin on the privacy of his page is not the same is in a chat room, talking with everyone and saying "Hey look at the private message a sent you" Granted she said, check your PM… I cant stand when people read my messages but I know its going to happen so I speak in code when I can and besides what I tell Martin is between us too and not Luna. btu she makes it her business anyway, Im really upset by this whole thing so I'm taking off for a little while... (talk) 03:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry to impart you with more drama, I just wanted you to have my side of the story. :I'm bak if you want to talk but I understand if you dont want to... (talk) 04:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey F, can I have a new sig, that says ♪iLeAve♪ thats like in Pablo. Thanks! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] heys No worries, talk to whenever you come back on ;) (talk) 17:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey,,, Can you make my signature,,, please??? Thxx so much, VAEslabra 11:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Do whatever you want about it,, I just want it color brown plss.. thank you very very much VAEslabra 03:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey is there anyway you can make me an AWESOME signature???? I also need to know how I can officially make it my own. Thanks, LilNess 16:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) XD i allready told you ;) i still wanna dye my hair for you though :) PLEASE COME BACK TO IRC!????????????????????????????????????????????? ♥Luna♥ Sig Oh Can you do iLea with Pablo with i as my user page and Lea as my Talk page thnks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Ohh and the music notes ok thanks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] hey hey new blog check it out CullenLoverForever17 01:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re Birthday *gasps* "how did you know!" "Uh, I dont know, you told me." Seriously though that was really sweet, I love the virtual baloons ^>^. Now if only I had your birthday, sigh. XD. I wish I could stay for longer but I cant so Ill talk to you tonight on IRC around 8 or 9 at the very latest 10. (You never know how traffic across the state can be) (talk) 17:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Signiture Hello. I was just wondering how you can get a signiture (can't spell it sorry!)? From Superzomo Wrong Turn Wiki Hey Midnight here im the admin for the Wrong Turn Movies Wiki and ive seen you work on the I Know What you Did Last summer, elm street and friday the 13th wikis as well as this one. Could you please supply the link for MediaWiki: Common CSS on the wiki http://wrongturn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome And supply the code for this image so i can paste it in mediawiki as background: http://content6.flixster.com/skin/profile/48/32/46/4832468_profile_mbox_background.jpg Link supplied above of where i got image from and image is below Sig (3) Well um just light purple since the background is dark http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Edit: Nevermind I'll have White! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Sure! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] RE: Signiture I would lke my signiture to be purple and black in a spikey font please Superzomo Vandelisim There has been a act of vandelisim on the pages Athadora, Didyme and Chelsea. An unregistered contributer changed the pages into French. Why they did it goes past me but do you know anyone on the wiki who could translate it into English? I would, but it's advanced French. I'm only 13 so I don't know enough French to change it. Superzomo With the help of my older sister I managed to change part of the Anthedora page. But the vandelist is changing all the Volturi pages now. Superzomo O hai. Mxyzptlkkkkkkk. heyyy Love the page Top Ten lists I'd rather just leave them where they are personally, I think it makes them easier for people to find, and they seem to like them...but if you want to move them...I would check with the community and see what they have to say about it I guess. Sena 06:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) you are a rockstar! I love that, how fun that people can keep the list going now...perfect!!! I'm so glad there are people on here who are so amazing! Thanks for adding that. Sena 06:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hey! I just wanted to ask you a favor...could you make me a signature? I found this font here Fonts and I love it: It's called "Trendy", the one in lower case. xoxo Ashath 10:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sig (4) Um have you forgotten about my sig...The IRC is lonesome http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Hello Curious, shouldn't the category "Factions" (which only contains 'Sam's pack' and 'Jacob's pack') be taken out because there is already a category called "Quileute"? Or maybe the "Factions" category should be put underneath "Quileute"? I decided to ask first instead, because earlier when I tried to edit you deleted the category I had been working with. What I was attempting to do before: The category "Married People" had been put underneath the categories "Husbands" and "Wives". I had switched it so that the categories "Husbands" and "Wives" were under "Married People" instead (as this makes more logical sense because 'husbands' and 'wives' are different kinds of 'married people' .) This would be similar to how "Twilight Saga Characters" is broken up into "Males" and "Females". Question: was I doing something wrong? And why is it considered wrong? Calico Girl2 01:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I love it! Thanks a lot! ashath 07:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok i get it ★Crescent moon★ 03:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well... well i'm here, where are YOU? o.O ♥YourOpheliac♥ Pictures on Top Ten Lists? What's your opinion on this? I've been deleting them from the pages for the most part because they seem to occlude text or just screw up the page. Some are correctly formatted. For some reason I thought pictures weren't allowed on the Top ten lists. I could've sworn I saw an admin -- can't remember who -- remove some and say they weren't allowed. Or I could've imagined it, lol. LuckyTimothy 18:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Alrighty. I'll keep that in mind when editing. Thanks. :) LuckyTimothy 01:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks and sorry thanks for fixing my page and sorry for making things messy i'll stop. :s LilNess next time can we have tea and cupcakes? ^^ ♥YourOpheliac♥ Bot Flag That's really more of a question for community@wikia.com, but I'm sure if you shoot them an email they'll be able to help you out. Sena 15:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for noting my edit Dear person. Thank you for having noted my edit. To the Harry Clearwater page I appreciate this very much. Luna You sexy Bastard! XD =O i'm gonna dye my hair in three weeks! =D i'll finally have some monies...which brand do you think i should use? ^v^ ♥YourOpheliac♥ soo, i can't dye my hair so i can finally be rid of the evil bugs named "lice"? o.O ♥YourOpheliac♥ heh...i don't get ti X# i'm really tired... (- . -) =X ♥YourOpheliac♥ sorry but im just filling the massive cracks with the vegeterians vampire category i mean so many vegeterians did not have that category and for some reason emmett didnt even have the vampire category no worries IRC Come on perhaps? hey:) How did you put that thing on your user page?? CullenLoverForever17 05:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, haha.. how did you put it up there i really dont know how to do thos kinds of things yet ha...:) CullenLoverForever17 05:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'v just been clicking things and writking things ha... not really knowing what there for.. CullenLoverForever17 06:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanx CullenLoverForever17 15:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sig 5 Well um actually I'll have Bella's handwriting pablo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] um... Have you seen all of the categories Mary Alice Brandon has been adding just to get up in awards? She added Deased characters to edward cullends page and TONS of other untrue categories to other pages too. Can you check it out?? She also added tons to the top ten list 10 reasons rosalie is awesome........I'm working on removing them all. Signature.... Could it be less bold and more slanted???? Sorry to be mean :( LilNess 00:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) 2nd The second one. Can I tell you whenever I'd like my signature updated?